


Нет сексуальней органа, чем мозг

by Gavrusssha, WTF_MOSK



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Brain Fucking, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик полагает, что Чарльз излишне сдержан с ним в постели</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет сексуальней органа, чем мозг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sexiest Organ Is The Brain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210000) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



Больше часа Эрик сидел на диване и наблюдал за Чарльзом. Это ужасно отвлекало, хотя бы потому, что Чарльз не мог заглянуть Эрику в голову, чтобы выяснить, что это за игра в гляделки.  
Ну, ладно, ладно. Он мог. Но не хотел. Даже если Эрик раздумывал о нем так интенсивно, что над его головой словно бы зажигалась неоновая надпись «смотри сюда».

Обычно Чарльз не подглядывал. Последнее, в чем он нуждался – это эрекция прямо посреди пробежки или лекции; мысленный образ, который будет невозможно воплотить в течение многих, многих часов.

В конце концов, Чарльз швырнул книгу на столик и скрестил руки на груди.  
– О, боже. Ну, _что еще_?  
Эрик улыбнулся.  
– Это правда, что центр удовольствия находится где-то в мозгу?  
Чарльз моргнул.  
– Существуют исследования…  
– К черту исследования. Ты знаешь, почему я спрашиваю. И почему я спрашиваю _тебя_.  
Застонав, Чарльз потер лицо ладонями.  
– Это очень деликатная операция, Эрик…  
– Значит, ты уже делал это.  
– …и существует риск некоторого нарушения приватности…  
– Я смогу с этим смириться.  
– И это не отменяет физиологические ограничения. Я имею в виду, что в человеческом теле ограниченное количество спермы…  
– Не старайся объяснить попримитивнее, Чарльз, – сказал Эрик, ухмыльнувшись. – И, с другой стороны, какая разница, наступит ли оргазм в мозге или в теле?  
Чарльз не ответил и вспыхнул. Потребность потянуться и _взять_ почти захлестнула его. «Я смогу с этим смириться», – сказал Эрик, и это, более или менее, означало, что у него, Чарльза, есть разрешение.  
Эрик поднялся с дивана, подошел к Чарльзу и положил руку ему на затылок.  
– Ты хочешь этого, не так ли?  
– Эрик…  
– Тебе хочется попробовать управлять моими ощущениями, хотя бы недолго. – Эрик пропускал волосы Чарльза между пальцами и щекотал его ухо. – Ты был бы не против сделать мне приятное таким образом…  
Чарльз схватил Эрика за руку и посмотрел на него, сглотнув.  
– Да, – признался он. – Но я не хочу делать это постоянно.  
– Это, и правда, как-то не так? – Эрик погладил своими пальцами Чарльзовы и потянул его за руку, помогая подняться. – Какая разница, доставишь ты мне удовольствие руками, членом или с помощью разума?  
– Ну, это просто… по-другому, – сказал Чарльз тихо.  
– _Никакой_ разницы. Это все равно ты. – Эрик сжал руку Чарльза. – Твоя сила неотделима от тебя, точно так же, как твой разум или твое сердце. – Он усмехнулся. – Попробуй. Посмотрим, что выйдет.  
Чарльз вздохнул и оглядел кабинет.  
– Не здесь.

***

Наверху, в спальне Эрика, Чарльз разделся. Эрик тоже обнажился и лег в постель, растянувшись на спине, упираясь в железные прутья изголовья.  
– Меня надо бы привязать, как ты полагаешь?  
– Нет. – Чарльз порылся в тумбочке Эрика в поисках смазки и тоже залез в постель. – Ты же попросту сломаешь кровать.  
– Что, правда?  
– Ты _уже_ ломал.  
Эрик пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
– Так починил же потом.  
– Лежи спокойно. – Чарльз широко развел ноги Эрика и оглядел его. Эрик уже был возбужден и разогревался все сильнее. Он тоже рассматривал Чарльза и, значит, наверняка заметил, что Чарльз был на взводе с самого начала, возбудился, как только разделся, и сейчас разве что не капал Эрику на бедро.  
Чарльз выдавил смазку на ладонь и дотянулся до Эрикова члена. Эрик задохнулся – к несчастью, смазка еще не нагрелась – но через несколько мгновений застонал, толкаясь Чарльзу в кулак.  
– Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я сделал это как обычно? – спросил Чарльз.  
Эрик засмеялся было, но осекся, когда Чарльз шевельнул запястьем.  
– Давай, ну давай же…  
– Я еще не готов, – пробормотал Чарльз. Он оставил член Эрика в покое и скользнул пальцами, все еще влажными от смазки, в свою задницу. Он не хотел дразнить Эрика слишком сильно. Еще не время.  
Достаточно подготовившись, он сжал член Эрика и направил его в себя, слегка застонав, когда принял его целиком. Все еще держась руками за прутья изголовья, Эрик следил за каждым движением. Губы его были полуоткрыты, дыхание участилось.  
– Предполагалось, что это _ты_ будешь внутри меня, – заметил он.  
Он непроизвольно двигал бедрами, и Чарльз прижал его собой, стиснул, удерживая равновесие.  
– Ты уверен насчет всего этого?  
– Конечно, я уверен…  
– Я не коснусь ничего такого, чего ты не захочешь.  
Эрик запрокинул голову, облизнувшись.  
– Да знаю я. Вперед, Чарльз, мы оба знаем, что ты давно сдерживаешься, чтобы не…  
Чарльз кивнул, не настолько доверяя себе, чтобы говорить вслух, и проник внутрь.

Мозг – сложное сооружение, особенно мозг Эрика. Кое-где лежали мрачные тени, и были места, которые Чарльз предпочел бы не исследовать слишком пристально, но были и залитые светом поля, ярчайшие пятна, которые буквально завибрировали, как только Чарльз приблизился. Он мог бы целыми днями просто рассматривать эти участки, вникать в их историю, но он был здесь ради более конкретной задачи – ради той части Эрикова мозга, к которой даже у Эрика не было доступа, части его личности, появляющейся на поверхности, когда он трахал и трахался.

_Вот оно._

Эрик содрогнулся под ним, привстал и, отпустив изголовье, сжал бедра Чарльза, зарычав сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– Хорошо? – прошептал Чарльз.  
Эрик кивнул. Секундой позже его отпустило, и когда он поднял глаза на Чарльза, его зрачки были расширенными, а выражение лица - донельзя изумленным.  
– Еще, – произнес он севшим голосом.  
Чарльз ласково прикоснулся к найденному месту еще раз. Мягче, мягче, не так резко; легчайшее, дразнящее трепетание его разума вокруг центров удовольствия. Ответ Эрика был на этот раз не таким резким. Он застонал и заскулил, дергаясь под Чарльзом, его соски затвердели, как маленькие орешки.  
– Еще, – задыхался Эрик. – Еще-о-о-о, Чарльз…  
Длинное, ласковое, легкое, как пух, проворное щупальце разума погладило его плавным долгим выпадом, который постепенно, медленно сошел на нет. Эрик дрожал.  
Чарльз наклонился и положил руки ему на грудь. Качнул бедрами, почти соскользнув с члена, перед тем как вогнать его в себя, раз, второй, еще, еще...  
– Не сдерживайся, – задыхался Эрик. – Я хочу все, целиком, давай, сделай это, ты же _хочешь_ …  
Еще бы, черт побери. Чарльз закрыл глаза и позволил этому случиться, позволил собственному наслаждению стечь в разум Эрика, позволил своим чувствам вплестись в его чувства. Эрик хватал ртом воздух – и Чарльз чувствовал это; резкое движение бедрами – и Эрик почувствовал его, Чарльза, удовлетворение от ощущения его, Эрика, члена глубоко внутри. Ничего не скрыть, не припрятать, не солгать: ни капли из того наслаждения, которое ощущал Чарльз, ничего из того, _что_ он ощущал вообще, а так же ничего из того, что отдавал Эрик, не скрыть. Чарльз стонал, впиваясь в грудь Эрика пальцами.  
– Да! – простонал Эрик, напрягаясь под его руками, в его заднице, в его мыслях – во всем, что теснило его. – Да, да, дай мне, я хочу…  
Не дожидаясь ответа Чарльза или его согласия, он сел, обнял Чарльза и повалил его на спину. Его член при этом выскользнул; Чарльз схватил себя под колени и широко развел бедра – и Эрик вошел.  
– Сильнее! – выдохнул Чарльз. – Оттрахай меня, ну же, оттрахай сильнее, давай…  
И, когда Эрик поймал ритм, Чарльз вбуровился в его центр удовольствия, вцепился в него, схватил грубо, безо всякого изящества. Его наслаждение поглотило Эрика, а ощущения Эрика – его; его разум вонзался в мозг Эрика, а Эрик вонзался в его тело. У Чарльза кружилась голова, он сходил с ума; скорее всего, он кончил, возможно, не раз, возможно, пять, шесть или семь раз, а Эрик все еще был тут, все еще двигался в нем – о, Боже! – Эрик все еще оставался с ним, разумом и телом, и невозможно было понять, когда он прикасался к себе, а когда – к нему. 

Словно в тумане, Чарльз почувствовал, что Эрик добрался до его собственного члена, а потом от удовольствия мир на минуту выцвел. Он и раньше кончал, он кончал от таких же игр, подогревая собственное наслаждение, но никогда раньше – _так_ , и он вцепился в Эрика, обнимая и прижимаясь к нему. Он почувствовал его дрожь; член дернулся в нем, и его разум прижался к разуму Эрика плотнее, зацепил его центр удовольствия и тоже _дернул_.

Ему показалось, что Эрик закричал, но, возможно, он кричал лишь у него в голове.

***

Когда Чарльз пришел в себя, он обнаружил, что Эрик обвил его руками; его голова лежала на Чарльзовой груди, а их ноги переплелись. Чарльз подумал, что отлежит руку, но не стал переживать из-за этого.

Он открыл глаза и осмотрелся: его грудь, да и кровать вокруг, были забрызганы спермой. Кровать, к слову, была сломана, ее спинка не подлежала ремонту. Правда, дальше кровати разрушения не зашли: дверь в этот раз не была снесена с петель, а дедушкины часы в углу продолжали отсчитывать время.

– По-моему, я перестарался, – сказал он сипло. Горло саднило. Может, Эрик был не единственным здесь, кто кричал; или, может быть, он вообще не кричал. А вот Чарльз кричал определенно. Он будет сипеть еще долго. 

Эрик подгреб Чарльза поближе и пробормотал что-то невнятное, вроде «нет» без «т».  
– Не-а, – прошептал он. – Мы должны это повторить.


End file.
